villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Destiny
' Doctor Destiny '''is a supervillain in the ''DC comics and a rogue enemy of the Justice League. There have been other characters with the same name. History Doctor Destiny first appeared in Justice League of America Vol 1 #5. ''He was originally a criminal scientist named John Dee who used an antigravity device and a Green Lantern costume to break into the Justice League's headquarters. He then used a "will deadening beam" to destroy their free will. He then planned to destroy them by sending their headquarters into space, but the real Green Lantern defeated him. Eventually his mother, Ethel Dee, gave him Morpheus' Dreamstone. He equipped this magical artifact to a machine called the "Materioptikon", and it gave him to power of dream manipulation, making his dreams reality. He called himself Doctor Destiny and again battled the Justice League. His power was so great he had to be hypnotised to stop his ability to dream. This caused him to lose his mind and he was sent to live in Arkham Asylum. He escaped later on and used the Sandman to turn other people's dreams against the Justice League, but he was again defeated and Sandman was freed. When his mother died, he again escaped Arkham, reclaimed the Dreamstone, and went on a rampage. Morpheus, creator of the Dreamstone, destroyed it and restored Doctor Destiny's ability to dream. Doctor Destiny was returned to Arkham powerless and with his sanity slowly returning. Later on though he learned that the Materioptikon maintained some of his former powers. He used it to trap the Justice League in Atom's dream of a world ruled by fascist superheros. Blue Beetle helped them escape and he was defeated yet again. Doctor Destiny is a brilliant scientist who built things like an anti gravity device. Eventually through the Dreamstone and the Materioptikon gained dream manipulation, which can bring his dreams to life. When hypnosis cost him his ability to dream, he began using other people's dreams. Phantom of Washington The man who became known as the Phantom of Washington was once a French soldier named Achille Destinee. In the 18th century, he served in the Napoleonic Wars as a military engineer and general under Napoleon Bonaparte himself. When Napoleon invaded Egypt, Destinee explored the underground tombs where he discovered an ancient device capable of wielding incalculable power. After the war, he relocated from France to the United States where he was an apprentice under patriotic statesman Benjamin Franklin. In 1814, Destinee approached President James Madison and offered his services to repel the British invasion. He showed him his artifact and swore that he could save the capitol. Madison rebuked his offer believing Destinee to be little more than a crackpot. Destinee decided to take matters into his own hands, so he rode off towards the Capitol Building determined to destroy the British soldiers. One soldier got the drop on him however, and fatally stabbed him with his bayonet. Before dying, Destinee hid his artifact inside the dome of the Capitol Building and swore that he would rise from the grave to haunt those too ungrateful to accept his aid. The first recorded sighting of the Phantom of Washington was in 1861 when he appeared before President Abraham Lincoln at the onset of the American Civil War. He appeared again to President Woodrow Wilson at the early days of World War I. He appeared again in the presidential limousine of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt in December of 1941 on the day that the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. Little is known of the ghost's activities following World War II, but for the fact that he usually appeared at the onset of a war, always offering the same advice he once presented to President Madison. Enraged that no one would ever accept his aid, the Phantom decided to take his anger out upon the entire city. He used the spectral powers at his disposal to wreak havoc with notable landmarks including the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument and the Capitol Building. Rex Mason, the hero known as Metamorpho, was present in the city during this string of attacks and used his elemental powers to combat the Phantom. During the melee, greedy inventor Simon Stagg stole the artifact and took it to Fort Knox in the hopes of using it to purloin the gold reserve. The Phantom and Metamorpho followed Stagg's trail, and the Phantom entered a sea of molten gold in an effort to retrieve his artifact. Metamorpho caused a chemical reaction in the liquid gold that dispelled the essence of the Phantom, seemingly for all time. Presumably, the Phantom’s Egyptian artifact was destroyed as well. Bulletman villain Enemy of Bulletman TV appearance Doctor Destiny appears as a villain in ''Justice League and he also join forces with the Legion of Doom in Justice League Unlimited. Gallery Category:Mad Scientist Category:Telepaths Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Dream Master Category:Bulletman Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists